


Nightmare

by sagaluthien



Series: Prison Break Ficlets [1]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Episode 4, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln's reaction to what he has to live through and what he has to say to Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Take parts at Season 3 Episode 4, you should have seen that one and episode 3 for not get spoiled and understand this short thing.
> 
> I've got this betad, but I can't vouch for if it was a good one.

His heart seemed to stop beating, and then start up again beating hard. If he ever thought he had been in a nightmare before, it was not anything like what he was in now. If it was bad before, now it had become worse the same second he had lifted that lid on the box that been left for him in the garage. Seeing what it contained…

Seeing the head of Sara froze everything, stopped his lungs from letting in any air. It had been hours ago, yet the memory still made his heart stop and then try to compensate for not beating. It felt like the pulse was outside on his body. How would he be able to tell Michael about Sara? He had been so close to her. He hit the wall with his fist. Why did they have such a hold on him, on them? What had they done to deserve to be exposed and go through something like this? He was so frustrated that he could not even cry. He did not feel the pain in his hand.

He wanted to scream and never stop. If he had hair, he would probably tear it off his head. He did not want to leave the message. If he could have save LJ, he knew he had to play the game, and try to not say or show anything to Michael. Just get him to fix Whistler out. Not to mention what had been done.

He repeated that he could not say the truth to his brother, not before he was out. 'I cannot tell him. I would not tell the truth. The truth would kill him. I can't. Not yet!' He was sweating as the reality throbbed in his head. "Fuck!" He could not hold himself any longer. It was the worst nightmare he could ever have. Even more was that it did not seem to end. And would not for a long time.

*** The End ***


End file.
